Pro Wrestling:Harassment policy
By editing on the Pro Wrestling Wikia project, you agree not to use it to harass other editors. Types of harassment There is no way to spell out all the behaviors that can be considered harassment. One of the tendencies of harassers is to come up with new and inventive ways to plague their victims. Therefore, "harassment" is defined but not limited to the following: *'Following an editor to another article to continue disruption' (also known as wikistalking) :The term "wiki-stalking" has been coined to describe following a contributor around the wiki, editing the same articles as the target, with the intent of causing annoyance or distress to another contributor. :This does not include checking up on an editor to fix errors or violations of policy, nor does it mean reading a user's contribution log; those logs are public for good reason. The important part is the disruption - disruption is considered harmful. *'Targeted personal attacks' :Not all personal attacks are harassment, but when an editor engages in repeated personal attacks on a particular editor or group of editors, that's another matter. *'Threats' :Threatening another person is considered harassment. This may include threats to harm another person, to disrupt their work on the Pro Wrestling Wikia, or to otherwise hurt them. Threats made off-wiki which can be definitively proven to be from one user to another can result in a block as well. This type of offense will also result in considerably longer blocks than any other type of policy violation. *'Posting of personal information' :Posting another person's personal information (legal name, home or workplace address, telephone number, email address, or other contact information, regardless of whether or not the information is actually correct) is harassment, unless that editor voluntarily provides or links to such information himself or herself. This is because it places the other person at unjustified and uninvited risk of harm in "the real world" or other media. This applies whether or not the person whose personal information is being revealed is a Pro Wrestling Wikia editor. It also applies in the case of editors who have requested a change in username, but whose old signatures can still be found in archives. *'User space harassment' :Placing numerous false or questionable 'warnings' on a user's talk page, restoring such comments after a user has removed them, placing 'suspected sockpuppet' and similar tags on the user page of active contributors, and otherwise trying to display material the user may find annoying or embarrassing in their user space is a common form of harassment. :A user page is for the person to provide some general information about themself and a user talk page is to facilitate communication. Neither is intended as a 'wall of shame' and should not be used to display supposed problems with the user unless the account has been blocked as a result of those issues. Any sort of content which truly needs to be displayed, or removed, should be immediately brought to the attention of admins rather than edit warring to enforce your views on the content of someone else's user space. *'''Blockable disruption not defined above :This sort of behavior is blockable on its own (for example, moving another user's User Talk page), but should be considered an aggravating factor for the purposes of the block. For example, behavior that would earn a 1 day ban might become a 1 week ban if the administrator believes the behavior was for the purposes of harassment. Depending on the severity of the offense, offenders may be subject to a warning, temporary block, or permanent block from editing. Harassment policy